dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Downloadable content (Origins)
"All DLC, including the pre-order and collector’s edition items, can be purchased from your in-game journal." Can anyone confirm this? I have the game and haven't seen anyway to purchase pre-order items. DLou 16:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Missing Item? I Pre-ordered the Collector's Edition from a store called Mighty Ape in New Zealand and it also came with "The Guild Master's Belt" aswell as the Memory Brand and what came normally with it. (Psyclon9 23:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) Proposed Style I've put up the first template of the new Downloadable Content page - after looking it over, it doesn't match up to my high standards so I am going to keep the overall sections but I will redo the individual tables - I made 4 proposed changes here, if anyone has a preference or a suggestion, I'd like to know --Tierrie 19:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Style In Use : Style 1 : Style 2 : Style 3 : Style 4 - Most Wiki-Like Warden's Keep : ::Looking good there Tierre! My vote would be style 2, with style 3 very closely following.--Mytharox 20:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Oooo they are lovely, +15 approval. My vote mirrors Mytharox's, style two closely followed by by style three. Loleil 04:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : Last call for comments - making changes tomorrow - in about 12 hours. --Tierrie 06:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well since suggestions still seem welcome my vote is on Style 3 with Style 2 as the runner up, if you want help making the changes I'm also available to do so. Zf6hellion 01:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Mark of vigilance? I vaguely remember an exclusive ring call "Mark of Vigilance", but i forgot where you can get it from. It doesnt seem to be from collector's edition, or pre-order though. --Dragonewt 20:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I called EA, and it was released on Nov. 13, but there is no known way to get it. Extra Information Just to let yall know...some of the special items...do not require the special part. Let me rephrase. The Wicked Oath, Lion's Paw, Helm of the Deep,. Amulet of the War Mage, Embri's Many Pockets They actually DONT require what they say they require. You can download and install them ALL manually. Then when you go in game and look at the content tab, some of them (Like the Feral Wolf Charm, unless you did indeed pre-order from gamestop) will say "Unauthorized" and you should just disable them. However, those I listed at the top will NOT say this and you CAN still use them. To Summarize Require Authorization * Feral Wolf Charm 1.0 * Guildmaster's Belt 1.0 * Dalish Promise Ring 1.0 * Collector's Edition 1.0 * Return to Ostagar 1.0 * Warden's Keep 1.0 * The Stone Prisoner 1.0 * Band of Fire 1.0 * Memory Band 1.0 * Blood Dragon Armor 1.1 Do Not Require Authorization (can be downloaded and used without any special activation or authorisation) * Blood Dragon Armor 1.0 (Female elf chest piece graphics bug) * The Lucky Stone 1.0 * Embri's Many Pockets 1.0 * The Edge 1.0 * Helm of the Deep 1.0 * The Lion's Paw 1.0 * Mark of Vigilance 1.0 * Amulet of the War Mage 1.0 * The Wicked Oath 1.0 ^---^---^ Is this information still up-to-date ? Because I've tried installing the Band of Fire, I did NOT preorder (I bought the (Steam) Ultimate Edition), and it works and does not require authorization in my game (there is no way to buy it as a DLC anyway) !? Onox2 (talk) 22:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Playtime Added" I edited the information on the two main DLC's (Warden's Keep and Stone Prisoner) to include a line "Playtime Added:". I felt it would be good to put in a general range of hours of playtime added by these types of DLC's so that people can see what is a relatively minor/short DLC (Like both listed) versus a more major one. Also, I have read more than a few complaints that many feel that neither of these are worth it for the money and they wouldn't have gotten them if they realized they were so short. So yeh, just felt like adding the estimated playtime added was a good thing. Feel free to disagree/remove it if you feel it doesn't add anything positive. Cypherdiaz 19:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : I love it! Its a great idea - that way people can judge how long the quests are as well as the items they get. I'd like to keep the DLC tables blurb-sy, so I'll roll them into the "What you get out of this DLC" paragraph. --Tierrie 19:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Manually downloading DLC Let's discuss this issue (and any related issues) here in one location, instead of multiple user talk pages. * First, and most important, is the issue of whether the information is "illegal" as Selty claimed when it was removed. I can see how, upon first glance and without any research at all, it could appear to be illegal. But when you check the link that appeared under the Resources section that links to the thread at the offical Dragon Age forum, and realize that it is stickied and displays the BioWare logo, it is clear that the information found within is not only perfectly legal, but endorsed by BioWare. * A second concern, raised by Snfonseka, was the direct linking to "exclusive content (including Collector's Edition)." When you compare the links that appeared on the wiki page to the links that appear in the BioWare-endorsed thread at the forum, you'll see that they are all the same. In other words, Tierrie did not link to any content that does not appear in the official forum thread. * Another concern, raised by Mytharox, is that "Unlocking authorization for it is as simple as editing a simple text file on your own computer." Doing so is essentially pirating/stealing, which, in my opinion, is a completely different issue that is separate from the issue at hand. You could just as easily "unlock authorization" to the entire game by the same means (pirating). Simply linking to the DLCs hosted on EA's server is not wrong. Bypassing EA's authorization is wrong. So it is my position that there is nothing wrong or illegal with the information that was deleted. Further, the information is intended to help PC customers to troubleshoot problems with DLC that they have legally purchased or obtained. That said, I do believe that the section could have used text that made it clear what the purpose of the information is (troubleshooting DLC problems) to remove any inaccurate interpretation that this is how you can get unauthorized DLC for free. I encourage all interested parties to post any and all feedback you have in a civilized manner, so that we can quickly agree on a solution. JoePlay (talk) 23:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to investigate this Joe. That was how I interpreted the information too. I think that, with clarification that the information is intended as troubleshooting help, it should be restored. Also, given the information at hand, I would like to see the warning given to Tierrie rescinded. Loleil 02:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::My opinion on this is pretty straight forward - its not illegal, its hosted on BioWare forums, and I draw the line short of providing information about enabling content users don't own. My other issue was with the way the deletion was handled - unilaterally and without appeal. So this discussion is a breath of fresh air. I concede that the section could clarification that it is not so that you can get unauthorized DLC for free, but so that you could install DLC you are authorized for. Thanks to Joe for hearing me out and Myth and Loleil for their voice. --Tierrie 03:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I checked the above mentioned forum previously and I have noticed that it is NOT an official forum thread in the "Bioware Social Site", it is a forum thread which was started by a standard user not from a admin or any other kind of Bioware employee. Because of that reason I believe we cannot say that the content of the forum page has the complete authorization of Bioware (Because I have seen that some users even discuss non legal stuffs in forums related to gaming without getting any attention from the admins). -- Snfonseka 05:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : It is a 50 page thread - the longest thread in the Dragon Age: Origins PC Technical Support forum. With the instructions on the first page. In the BioWare site. With 5 stars. Created 28 days ago. With BioWare employees posting on it with statements like "If you've already had success with some DLC, and can confirm the updater is running, then this is likely a server load issue. Please try again.". BioWare has to be aware of it. It may not have the official blessing from Ray - but they are aware of it, and they do not object to it. This passes my common sense test. --Tierrie 06:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: And to drive the point home - here's another post, this time by an BioWare employee, giving specific instructions on how to install a DLC manually. And providing the link to the DLC. --Tierrie 06:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I personally believe it is an exploitation that really shouldn't be encouraged on this site, but if we have decided it isn't, then I am fine with this. BioWare employees have not encouraged this activity nor have they commented on it. Helping get a bugged DLC is a different problem altogether in my honest opinion. People have technically paid some kind of sum to have said exclusive content in their own game, and that to me falls into the legal category. --Selty 07:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : Allow me to clarify again. Those DLCs you're referring to is locked via an authentication mechanic. It is possible to download those DLC, but it cannot be enabled in game. Does that soothe your concerns? --Tierrie 07:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. I apologise for the misunderstanding. --Selty 02:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't aware of this entire issue to begin with but wow. Truly amazing. What I find funny...is that everyone got mad at Tierrie when I was the one that posted the information originally which enabled Tierrie to post what they posted. And what Tierrie said was right; if you aren't authorized to have the DLC then manually installing it anyways will not change this. Sure..you will have it but it wont 'activate' and there is a nice big "UNAUTHORIZED" in your DLC list in game. This type of thing came in very handy when The Edge was released and was not showing up as content to download even though I qualified for it. Now I have it, problem solved; got tired of waiting for Bioware to fix the issue. As for the allusion to potentially cracking your authorization...that I can agree is a no-no. The rest, as long as it clearly worded, should be included (and infact if the goal of this wiki is to be an aid to the community) MUST be included. That's all I have to say on the matter. My 2Cents. Cypherdiaz 02:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I find having such info a liability and it could be used to exploit the DLCs. Having such information on this wikia could be an issue. That is why I got rid of it. I have already apologised and I can do no more. The history of the page seemed to point at Tierre for creating the section. Again, I apologise. There is no need for hostility or that kind of tone on here. Everyone makes mistakes, Cypher. I obviously have made one and again, I apologise. --Selty 02:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What exactly is character creator? Character creator downloads @ blog.bioware.com : Before the game was officially released, you could use the character creator to try out setting up your first Warden. FYI: On the bioware social site, someone has since released a utility that allows you to see how you might allocate skills/attributes at arbitrary character levels. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Direct link to Return to Ostagar Because Return to Ostagar is not yet officially released, BioWare requested that we remove the direct link to it, so I did. Please do not put the link back until it has been released. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Awakening Not sure if this release date is valid or not, but worth looking at. ETA: 16 Mar 2010 http://www.vgreleases.com/Xbox360/ReleaseDate-452890.aspx --Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 13:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since the Awakening isn't a DLC (its an expansion), that information should go on Awakening. -- 18:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening - Promotion DLC Awakening can be preordered now in Germany and there are two Promo Items, you can get: 'Bregan's Bow ' A short bow from an orlaisian commander of the Grey Wardens. http://gamestop.de/default.aspx?productPromo=45403 'Pearl of the Anointed ' An amulet from Emperor Kordillus Drakon of Orlais. http://www.amazon.de/gp/feature.html?ie=UTF8&docId=1000372713 ShardofTruth 10:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : Wow! Thanks! -- 18:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Changes I don't like these new changes - the point of the DLC page is to provide a one stop for people to see how the DLC is obtained. Whether it costs money, when it was released and what it adds to the gameplay. You've essentially turned it into a list and that defeats the point of this page. I will be reverting the changes unless there is a good argument as to why this list is better than the prior style. -- 17:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Will there be more DLC for Dragon Age? Hey everyone. Just curious. Will there be any more DLCs for Dragon Age: Origins? Just curious if Bioware has stated anything. -- Jimmy where can I find in the game, new items that not requires authorization? Darkspawn Chronicles manual Post a link for Darkspawn Chronicles manual download. I must install all of DLC manually, they are all stocked in DA after installation, but they are working, and i cant wait to strart new DLC. Post a DAO_PRC ocp or sth please!!! :) Errr... the link is at the end of this list (DAO_PRC_DRK). And it is there since about a day. Pp2009 14:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Imissed it becouse i was looking at offer files. :( It dont need a one to work? And how about Blightblood? Do i have to install it to get it in game? is it a part of DS Chronicles in by-game download? : • Can anyone help me? I just got Darkspawn Chronicles then when I load from "Other Campaigns" it goes back to the main menu and say "Unable to load module". Asthmatic 03:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Missing DLC I have played this game on Xbox many times, and never had this problem until I purchased and played it on PC. When I start the game, my DLC is all there, and playable, but after I complete the DLC, it disappears off the map. This has happened twice now with two different games. The fist time both RTO and the Soldiers Peak went missing, along with many of the items such as the Blood Dragon Armor and Starfang. The second time only RTO disappeared. I looked at all the solutions and none of them have worked. I checked the keys and they are okay. All content is legal. If anybody knows why this is happening and knows how to fix it, please let me know. Missing offer There is a missing offer file for Witch Hunt 1.1 Cross Platform So does anybody know if you dl the DLC and install it on PC, is it available on Xbox 360? I realize that some has to be authorized but in particular those that don't is my question. Hefe (talk) 17:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) A Tale of Orzammar I was wondering if we should include this on the list of downloadable content? If downloaded and installed it functions just like any of the other add on side story modules like Darkspawn Chronicles and Amgarrak. I think we can reasonably state that it is canon since it was produced by Bioware and published with their consent. The only argument i can think of for not adding it is that it is not readily available for download on the bioware site. But of course there are all those promotional item dlcs which aren't readily available and we still include them on the dlc list.-HD3 (talk) 14:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC)